


Possibilities

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That something might not exist wasn’t enough to make Luna give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/gifts).



Neville woke up as he felt the bed shift, then heard Luna’s feet pad quietly across the floor. He smiled to himself. It was the fifth morning in a row she’d got up before dawn to try to catch a glimpse of the Peppaleks that she was so certain would be out collecting bits of the morning frost.

Once he’d heard the door close with a careful snick, he got out of bed and set to work.

When she came in, almost two hours later, he had breakfast all but done.

“Did you see any, then?” he asked over his shoulder as he didn’t quite dare take his eyes off the eggs. They were too close to done, and he wanted them just right for her.

“I thought I might have,” Luna replied as she hung up her coat and changed from boots to shoes. “It’s hard to tell though. They’re meant to blend in with the frost, after all, and I think they do it very well.”

He smiled at her persistent enthusiasm. The last of the eggs done, Neville assembled two breakfast plates and brought them over to the table.

“You didn’t have to do all that,” she said softly.

Looking into those amazing eyes of hers that saw the possibilities where everyone else saw nothing at all, Neville grinned. “Yes, I did.”


End file.
